Changeing alliance
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: This story will have some spoilers and change some events in the episodes. Follows Hiccup as he betrays the dragon riders and joins the hunters when they use a masterous new arrow.
1. Chapter one the tratior

_**I just finished watching the episodes of RTTE and omg it was amazing. This story will have some spoilers and change some events in the episodes.**_

Chapter one the traitor

Hiccup looked up at the sky gritting his teeth, the Skrill had destroyed Toothless' tail fin and he didn't have a spare, so when the Skrill had knocked down the mast of the Dragon hunter ship he quickly created a fitting tail fin. Hiccup and Toothless took to the sky.

"I know just the people to help us bud." Hiccup said patting Toothless' side.

Hiccup flew quickly threw the clouds with the Skrill hot on his tail. Hiccup spotted what he was looking for. Ryker's ship.

"he'll keep them busy just stay low." Hiccup said as the pair sailed over the water before climbing, startling Dagur in the presses.

The hunters shot their dragon root arrows at the Skrill landing a hit which caused it to fall into the water.

"Okay bud time to free him." Hiccup said drawing his sword. However, the dragon hunters knocked it out of his hands. "Sorry brother the Skrill is all mine! Hahahaha!" Dagur laughed.

"You've done well Hiccup Haddock, you brought us a fine dragon. You've betrayed your fellow dragon riders." Ryker smiled. "Shoot him with the new arrow."

Hiccup winced as the arrow pierced his skin. He pulled it out and threw it.

Hiccup stared down at the ship in horror. "W-What did I just do? I've lead him right into their hands."

Hiccup turned and flew off.

Arriving back at dragon's edge.

"Hiccup! What happened?" Astrid asked as she and the other riders ran towards him.

"Where have you been?" Fishlegs added.

"I-It's a long story." Hiccup chocked.

"Or is it a very short story? Looks to me that someone has changed his alliance!" Tuffnut said holding up Toothless' tail fin which in turn bore the Dragon Hunter's crest on it. "I knew this day would come. Seize him!"

Hiccup hoped off Toothless' back and pinned Hiccup to the ground.

"What the- would you-" Hiccup said.

"Got you, traitor!" Ruffnut shouted.

Fishlegs also tackled Hiccup. Followed by Tuffnut.

"Agh, would you get off of me!" Hiccup said.

"Not until you answer our questions, traitor!" Tuffnut said.

"I said get off me!" Hiccup snapped jabbing Ruffnut in the face. Then got out of their hold.

"Hiccup what are you doing Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup looked at her his face broken. "I'm sorry…I made a mistake-augh!" Hiccup fell unconscious.

Toothless snarled. "Toothless we don't want any trouble, Hiccup's going to be fine we just need to know what happened, but you need to come with us and behave." Astrid said stroking Toothless.

Hiccup grounded as he awoke. He gripped his head.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked looking around to fined that he was behind bars.

Hiccup jumped up and gripped the bars in his hands.

"I-I'm at dragon's edge…but why am I-" Hiccup trailed off when he remembered what had happened.

He stepped away from the bars in fear. He sat down at the back of his cell. He brought his legs up close to him. "I betrayed them, I just handed him over, I-"

"I what Hiccup?" Astrid asked approaching the cell.

Hiccup turned away from her. "I screwed up."

Astrid stood at the door. "What happened Hiccup, what did you do?!" Astrid asked.

"I-I betrayed you guys, I handed the Skrill over to Dagur, I thought they could help me, I tried to free him to freeze him again but they stopped me before I could… I'm sorry." Hiccup said.

Astrid looked at Hiccup in shock. Hiccup frowned.

"Hiccup…how-" Astrid started.

There was a long silence between the two.

"I…is Toothless alright?" Hiccup asked braking the silence.

"He's fine, he's locked up but he's fine…Hiccup you had good intentions, you didn't intend to do this…to have things end up like this." Astrid said.

Hiccup looked at her in surprise. "Y-you're not mad?"

"What choice did you have Hiccup? You did what you did as a last ditch attempt. I'll talk to the others Hiccup and then we'll mout up and go after them and get the Skrill." Astrid said.

Hiccup slowly touched where he had been shot by the arrow.

Hiccup looked up to see the dragon riders.

Fishlegs opened the cell door and Astrid walked in she had a frown on her face as she stopped in front of Hiccup. Give me your hands." She said sadly.

Hiccup backed way. "What's going on?"

"We can't trust you Hiccup, not yet. So you'll be cuffed while you ride." Tuffnut said.

Hiccup growled. "It was a mistake! I didn't mean for it

to-"

Hiccup stopped and looked at his fist just inches from Astrid's head. Hiccup shook his head.

"Hiccup are you sure you're alright?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup hesitated. "I-I'm fine, just… it's been a long day." Hiccup lied.

"Just for our safety and your own we're still going to cuff you." Astrid said locking Hiccup's wrists in the cuffs.

Hiccup walked alongside the riders little did they realized that a sinister smile found its way onto Hiccup's lips but only for a moment.

Toothless boned over and nuzzled Hiccup. He stroked his head with what little movement he could muster in his cuffs. Toothless cooed in concern when he saw his rider's hands. "It's okay Bud it's just for everyone's safety, as soon as we get this mess resolved we'll be fine." Hiccup said calmly.

Hiccup boarded Toothless and took off into the sky heading away from the storm.

It didn't take long until they found the hunters. Hiccup held up his hands. "I'm going to get a closer look; you guys keep them detracted while I find the Skrill."

"I'm not sure we can trust you tratior." Tuffnut said.

Hiccup scowled. "You have no idea about how to handle an out of control dragon Tuff!"

"And you do?" Tuff retorted. Hiccup have him a look.

"Just do what I told you!" Hiccup said.

With out another word Hiccup deserted down onto the island. And hoped off of Toothless.

"I told you he'd come back for my Skrill." Dagur said from behind Hiccup.

"Good to see you to," Hiccup said turning around to face Dagur.

Dagur backed away from Hiccup. "What in the name of Thor, what's with your eyes?"

"Oh that? Hahaha you're to dumb to have it explained to you, you remember the arrow that shot me? Well it wasn't just any arrow, it was…" hiccup twerled his hand. "unique. Know then, where is Ryker?"

"Right here. It seems that the arrow worked. This is very good, very valuable." Ryker said grinning.

Toothless roared. "No Toothless, no today, we have other matters to take care of, now then." Hiccup held out his hands and Ryker cut his cuffs.

Hiccup smiled. "I doubt he will do as I ask but no matter."

Before Hiccup could board Toothless the other dragon riders landed before him.

"The whole gang is here, makes this so much easier." Hiccup smiled climbing aboard Toothless.

"Hiccup what are you doing?" Astrid asked.

"you feel right into our trap. Isn't that right Hiccup?" Ryker said.

"Hiccup? What's he talking about?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup laughed. "You see Astrid…" Hiccup rolled up his sleeve to revel a wound that was colored in black ink. "I work for them now, I had a change of heart, I rather fight on the winning side."

"It's a trick, it has to be!" Astrid said.

"Astrid look at his eyes." Fishlegs whimpered.

Astrid looked at Hiccup's eyes and was shocked to find that they were as black as night with an emerald acid green iris, his pupils slits.

"I see that you've noticed, good now that that's over it's time to get this over with." Hiccup said taking to the air.

"fire Toothless!" Hiccup said. Toothless looked back at Hiccup with concern. "Do it Toothless, NOW!"

Toothless looked back at the others and roared thrashing around throwing Hiccup from the saddle. Hiccup landed on his feet and glared at Toothless.

"Look's like you need the same arrow that I was shot with Toothless." Hiccup said. Toothless ran at hiccup and bashed him with his tail.

Hiccup laughed. "Sorry Bud but that's not going to do you much good."

"But this will!" Tuffnut shouted as they ignited an explosion.

Hiccup hissed before glaring at them.

"Grab him!" Astrid shouted.

Hookfang grabbed Hiccup. "Let me go Snoutlout! Ah w-what's going on? Ah! Snoutlout what are you doing?!" Hiccup cried.

Barf and Belch grabbed Toothless. Before flying off.

"He will destroy them, that's what it does." Ryker said.

"What is it exactly, what was on that arrow, what did you do to Hiccup?" Dagur asked.

"Black crystal, if melted down the liquid can mess with a human or a beast's mind, and because Hiccup gave us the Skrill, now he works for us." Ryker replied.

"Is there a cure?" Dagur asked.

Ryker nodded. "yes but it's a rare flower that grows once a month."

"Let me out of this thing!" Hiccup snapped as he struggled with his bounds. His eyes where between his normal eyes and the new eyes.

"No until we fully grasp what they did to you, your father, Gobber and Gothi are on there way just, hold on just a little longer Hiccup." Astrid said.

"I don't think I can, whatever they did to me…my head…I can't foues." Hiccup whimpered aloud.

Hiccup shook his head.

"Hiccup!?" A familiar voice called as Stoick entered the building.

"Dad-AH-hahaha!"

"Not again at least we know that can hold him, now we have to wait until he comes back to his scenes." Fishlegs said.

"What have they done to my son?" Stoick asked.

"That's what we were hoping that you could shed some light on." Snoutlout said.

Gothi approached. Hiccup struggled growling.

Gothi wrote.

"She says that she won't be able to full tell what happened in his current state. She wants to now what you know." Gobber said.

Hiccup looked at them his eyes starting to return to normal.

"Hiccup lead the Skrill to Dagur, and got hit by some sort of arrow, at least that's what Hiccup said, and he has a black ink wound on his arm." Astrid explained.

"Ugh my head, what happened?" Hiccup asked.

"Good to have you back to normal…for know." Astrid smiled.

"Yeah don't get used of it, I don't now how this, works." Hiccup muttered.

Gothi motioned for Astrid to open the cell door. Astrid was hesitant but agreed with the healer. Astrid opened the door.

"I'm going to loosen this a little so she can see that mark on your arm, just try and control yourself okay, I don't want to get attacked like what you did to Tuffnut and Ruffnut." Astrid said.

Hiccup smiled when his bonds was loosened in one swift motion Hiccup held Astrid to the ground by her throat. Gothi quickly hypnotized Hiccup and made him fall unconscious.

Gothi looked at the wound and nodded her head and allowed Astrid to tie his bonds once more.

"She says that that mark is from Black Crystals, when made into a liquid it can mess with the brain, unfortunately Hiccup's stuck like that for a little while until the antidote blooms." Gobber said.

Astrid approached Hiccup. "With Gothi putting Hiccup in a trance, is there a way to, correct a little of what's been done?"

Gothi shook her head.

Astrid frowned. "Hiccup when you wake up you need to tell us everything you now about when you change. Alright Gothi you can bring him out of it now."

As commanded Gothi broke the trance an Hiccup woke up. He looked upset.

"Hiccup are you alright?" Astrid asked.

"You're not hurt are you?" Hiccup asked her.

"No I'm alright thanks to Gothi knocking you out." Astrid replied.

Hiccup closed his eyes and his breathing evened out.

"He's asleep, we should get to the clubhouse and talk there, just in case…we don't want Ryker aware of our plans just in case if Hiccup escapes." Astrid said leading the others away.

In hiccup's mindset:

"Look at you, just giving up and letting me control you?" The Hiccup with black eyes said with a smile.

"Do I really have any choice? My gilt, my hope, you've taken almost everything from me." Hiccup muttered as he stood chained.

"yeah well I have to get back to Ryker and Dagur, I've got a job to do." The other Hiccup growled.

"No, they kill dragons! No you can't do that!" Hiccup snapped struggling.

"Hahaha, to bad." He replied with a smile.

Hiccup's eyes flashed open. The black eyes studying his surroundings. Hiccup ripped the binds with easy. "Embracing this power, it's a good feeling."

Hiccup opened his cell and strolled out of the building. "Ah, Dragons edge, I'm ready to go, but not without a gift for Ryker, after all we're on the same side from now on. Hahahaha."

Hiccup entered his house and picked up the Dragon eye. "Perfect, now to just get Toothless then go see Ryker."

Hiccup approached Toothless who snarled at Hiccup. Hiccup's eyes returned to normal. "It's me Bud don't you recognize me? I need some time to clear my head, you now, like we always do."

Toothless cooed. "That's my boy, see I'm myself and nobody is going to change that Bud. Now come on let's fly.

Toothless landed and instantly Ryker's men where on them. Toothless growled reading a plasma blast.

"Easy bud, you're not waring your armor, we won't be able-NOW!" Hiccup said.

One of the archers landed an arrow in Toothless' side.

Hiccup's eyes turned black. "I brought you something Ryker, consider it a gift of my allegiance to you and Viggo."

Hiccup handed Ryker the dragon eye bowing.

"Very good Hiccup Haddock, I welcome you to the team." Ryker said.

Hiccup laughed. "It's a pleaser Captain Ryker."

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading leave a review.**_


	2. Chapter two alone

Chapter two Alone

Astrid and the other dragon riders made their way back to the cell where they had last left Hiccup. However, when they returned they where shocked to find his cell abandoned and the lock broken.

All eyes fell on Astrid. "If he's out he's defiantly not on the island anymore, more impotently I feel the same for the dragon eye."

"I new Hiccup was a traitor! You didn't listen to us…no you left a crazy person all on his own!" Tuffnut grumbled crossing his arms.

Astrid kicked Tuffnut in the head sending him flying back into a few crates.

"Hiccup is not a traitor! Don't you ever call him that! It wasn't his choice he was forced. Now take it back!" Astrid snapped grabbing a nearby axe and squeezing the wooden handle so tightly that it hurt her hands.

"Astrid you need to relax we have to go about this rationally. Fighting with one another is what they want, Hiccup has always kept the peace…you know in most cases. We're still a team, and Hiccup is depending on us to rescue him from the Hunters." Fishlegs said resting his hand onto her shoulder. Astrid let the weapon drop to her side and sighed in defat. "Your right Fishlegs, as second in command I have to lead you guys like Hiccup would. If Hiccup did make it to the Hunters our only hope is that he doesn't blow Heather's cover, and that Heather can let us know if he is okay." Astrid said looking outside at the setting sun.

" _Were ever you are Hiccup, I now your all alone…we'll find you and we will save you; I promise." Astrid thought._

 _(elsewhere with Hiccup)_

Hiccup dodged an incoming attack from Dagur by leaning back and then preforming a back handspring hitting Dagur square in the jaw with his prostatic.

Dagur laughed hysterically as he wiped away the little trickle of blood from the simple cut. "Not bad Hiccup, not bad at all."

"Ha, and you're not to bad…but…it could use some work. You've yet to hit me." Hiccup said tauntingly.

Heather approached quietly from behind Hiccup moaning for her brother to keep the rider's attention on him.

Hiccup laughed as he preformed a flip and pinned the raven-haired girl to the earth. "Nice try Heather you almost got me that time." He let her go and helped her to her feet. "Just try and not move so quickly, your medal armor makes noise when you move to quickly, well and in my case I can hear really well. As for you Dagur you've gone soft, honestly I thought you would run me threw, after all I did get you locked up for three years, I would assume I was on your revenge list so why not attack me like you mean it."

Dagur gave him a sour look. "Well if you didn't move so quickly I could, that and if I had some throwing daggers."

"Well you don't this is hand to hand Dagur…However," Hiccup gave him a sweet smile. "I could make an exception. Hand to hand with draggers." Hiccup walked over to the weapon's stand and grabbed two daggers and hiccup threw one right above Dagur's head just cutting some hair as it imbedded in the mast of Ryker's ship.

Both Heather and Dagur gave Hiccup a stare. "When did you get so good at throwing dagger's?" Dagur asked.

"When did you forget that you used me as a throwing target when we where kids? How does it feel to be the target?" Hiccup retorted in a sour tone.

"I-Never mind let's get this over with." Dagur said.

Hiccup nodded and dropped his guard on perpous.

"So Heather, how's Windsher? Hiccup asked as it confused both brother and sister.

"Good, but why aren't you focused on the fight?" Heather asked.

Hiccup simply shrugged. As Dagur drew closer.

Heather chuckled when she realized Hiccup's plan and her brother's stupidly at not realizing that Hiccup was bating him into a trap.

Hiccup winked at her when he realized that she had caught onto the game he was playing. Dagur ran at Hiccup with his dagger outstretched however Hiccup simply grabbed his arm and twisted it making Dagur lose his grip on his dagger and Hiccup held his own to his throat. "That's game, I win." Hiccup said removing the dagger but not without giving Dagur a close shave.

Dagur growled as he held his cheek in his hand. "What did you do that for?!"

"Your actions would have gotten you killed, you and your dragon." Hiccup growled. Dagur frowned. Hiccup had promised that he would teach Dagur how to train the Skrill. Hiccup turned away. "Are you coming Heather?"

Heather joined him by his side.

Hiccup walked through the woods on the island that the crew had set camp up on. Hiccup slowly blinked his eyes and they returned to their normal emerald green.

"Are you alright Hiccup?" Heather asked softly. Hiccup shook his head sadly. "No I'm not okay and neither are you, I now your secret Heather, I could betray you and rat you out to Ryker and Dagur if given the order to, or if you do something without orders like you've done in the past. I betrayed the riders and look where it got me, I'm not a killer like they are, they kill dragons. How could I watch them hunt dragons? Why can't my body move to protect them? Why does all of a sudden I enjoy hurting people and dragons alike? All of those answers are out of my reach and it hurts not understanding why. I now as long as I don't fully embrace this I can return to this state of mind but not for good."

Heather frowned. "I remember when Ryker first found the Black crystals."

Hiccup stopped abruptly. "You now about the Black Crystals?! You now what's inside me?!"

Heather shrugged. "I guess but not all of it, the formula is extremely complicated but Ryker tested it on some dragons a while back. Every dragon lost control of what they were, that they where out of control but obeyed orders. However, it's only been used on dragons never on a human being, I'm surprised Toothless is as obedient as he is and not taring things to shreds. As for you, all of this is new to everyone including me."

Hiccup looked down. "So I'm the first human to test it? Is that why I still have this side of me still, because the experiment isn't right?"

"I would assume." Heather muttered. "However you're in luck, the antidote grows once a month, so in a week's time the flower will bloom and you'll be okay."

"If your right then you need to tell the others about it, if they can get it I'll be able to be myself again and so will Toothless." Hiccup said with a soft smile.

"Hiccup Haddock?"

Hiccup's eyes turned black as he slowly looked at the man that called his name. the guard cowered away from the icy stare Hiccup gave him. "This had better be good because if not I'll make sure that the dragons have some entertainment tonight."

The man quivered in fear. "R-Ryker wants to s-see you sir."

Hiccup growled. "Then why send you? Why not come himself?"

"I-I don't now sir…p-please forgive me." He staggered.

Hiccup spat. "Pitiful, if you cower before me you are of no use to our cause, you are expendable, you can be replaced."

Hiccup drew his sword as he approached the man. Hiccup drew back his sword. His eye's flashed normal. "Forgive me, as forgiveness is worthless." Hiccup said as he brought down the sword swift and cleanly. Blood splattered Hiccup's armor and sword. Heather's shout mixed with the cry of the man that know ley dead at Hiccup's feet. Hiccup reached down and picked up the man's severed head. His face frozen in fear. Hiccup grinned at his work.

"Why would you do that!?" Heather snapped holding back the vile in the back of her throat.

"Why you ask? Well that's simple my dear Heather, there is no room for error, no room for the weak links, so it's best to remove them before they get you killed; or in this case before they become heavy weight. I believe Viggo is a smart man, he would have done the same. As for you, I should kill you where you stand…Traitor." Hiccup said holding his sword out towards her. "But I won't do that, unless you make me…I have faith in you Heather, make the right choice for all of us and join us before you end up like him."

Hiccup turned on his heels. "I'll leave you to decide, if you need me I'll be with Ryker."

Hiccup sheathed his sword and carried the head away with him leaving Heather to stare at the decapitated man.

She waited until Hiccup was gone before throwing up into a bush.

She wiped he mouth. "What have they done to you Hiccup? This isn't you."

Heather blew her horn and Windsher came to her side. She hissed when she caught a glimpse of the dead man.

"Hiccup killed him girl, I need to send the riders a message right away." Heather said writing a message on a sheet of paper and attached it onto a terrible terror's leg and sent it off to Dragon's edge before heading back to the camp site by dragon back. The image of Hiccup's actions still fresh in her mind. _"I have faith in you Heather, make the right choice for all of us and join us before you end up like him."_ Heather shivered. She had to follow orders or else Hiccup would reveal her cover and worst of all kill her.


	3. Chapter three training the Skrill

Chapter three Training the Skrill

Hiccup walked briskly towards the hunter camp still carrying the head in tow. Soon enough the auburn haired boy arrived. All eyes fell not on him but what he had clutched in his fist. Ryker and Dagur's mouths where agape at the sight.

Hiccup casually strolled up to the two and dropped the head on the table before them.

"What is this?" Ryker hissed as he gave Hiccup a stare.

Hiccup gave him a sad look. "If you had come yourself intend of sending him to get me, well-" Hiccup trailed off. "I was simply cleaning up, you see this man was no hunter, he feared me so I killed him, there is no room for weak links, after all…Viggo should only have the best of the best? Am I mistaken?"

Dagur exchanged a look with Ryker. "Right, but why bring back the head?"

"Dagur of all people should now why I brought the head back, isn't that right, Brother?" Hiccup said grinning, with a twitch of insanity in his eyes.

"Of course I now why you brought it back with you, as a show of strength, to prove yourself worthy, or to put it up on the wall if your like me." Dagur replied.

Ryker shook his head and simply said. "I don't understand you crazy fokes." He put up his hand as Dagur tried to speak up. "I don't want to hear it, I called you both here for another reason. An attack on Dragons edge."

Hiccup intently gave the Hunter a fierce snarl. "Are you mad? An attack on Dragons edge this early into my transformation? No that would be suicide, if I where to be captured, and I assure you that I would, that you would lose one of the most valuable pieces you have."

"If you would let me finish solder!" Ryker snapped right back at Hiccup.

Hiccup froze and bowed his head. "Forgive me Captain Ryker, it isn't my word to say what we do."

"Ryker Hiccup has a point; we went through to much trouble to bring him over to our side." Dagur challenged.

"Like I was going to say before you both interrupted me… we will attack the edge and Hiccup will purposely get captured, this in turn will allow him to infiltrate the riders and use their weakness agents them. This in turn will allow us to capture them." Ryker said.

Hiccup threw his head back and laughed. "That will never work, Ryker I trained my team, they would now that this would be a trap, and even if they did take me in they wouldn't let me walk amongst them, no they know I'm dark so they'd keep me locked up until they could find the antidote to change me back. Even if we have to wait a week's time, our priority is to get the antidote and destroy it before they can get a hold of it and Toothless and I."

"Okay then what do you think we should do?!" Ryker snapped.

"About my friends? To be honest with you Ryker if they don't come after me first then their next bet is waiting to hear from me, as long as they now I'm okay they won't act to quickly, no they need to think strategy without me. That in turn will take some time which will give us head way to figure out what we really want to do, but we will not attack the edge unless I give the order to, beside you have the dragon eye, there is nothing on the edge for you." Hiccup replied.

Ryker nodded slowly. "You're right we do have the dragon eye. We should make way to Viggo…but you're right we should make way to the antidote before they find it. We leave at first light."

"Understood."

"Understood."

"Good you are free to go." Ryker said leaving the boys alone.

Hiccup turned on his heels with his hands behind his head. "Are you coming Dagur?"

"Where are we going?" The boy asked following Hiccup.

"To train your dragon of coarse." Hiccup replied and caused Dagur to chuckle in delight.

Hiccup and Dagur arrived at their destination. Hiccup pulled back the cloth covering the beast. It snarled.

Hiccup frowned. "You can't make lighting with your feet being in the water." Hiccup looked over at Dagur. "Help me move him out of the water."

Dagur gave him a blank stare. "If we do that he kills us."

Hiccup chuckled at the older boy's statement. "And if we don't he won't be able to be trained. Besides, wouldn't it be fun to see what Valhalla or Helheim be like?"

Dagur thought about it for a moment before helping Hiccup and Toothless with moving the cage out of the water.

Thunder and lighting crashed down on the dragon releasing it from it's prison. It roared and glared down at the three.

Hiccup smiled and walked onto the beach followed by Toothless and Dagur.

The Skrill approached them. Hiccup slowly bowed his head followed by Toothless then Dagur.

The Skrill returned the bow. "Dagur hold out your hand to him but don't look at him, you have to put all of your trust into him." Hiccup said.

Dagur slowly held out his hand and just like that the Skrill touched his hand.

Dagur looked at the dragon his lips held a big smile. Dagur felt overjoyed by his accomplishment. He now had a dragon that riled Hiccup and Toothless.

"So, what's his name?" Hiccup asked with a smile.

Dagur thought. "Striker."

Hiccup stroked the Skrill's neck. "Welcome to the team, Striker."

The Skrill purred. Toothless head-butted the Skrill.

Hiccup smiled. _All is going according to plan, soon enough Hiccup will give, then I'll be all that's left of him._

Hiccup and Dagur both laughed. Clutching hands. toghter nothing would stop them.

 _ **A/N: Things are heating up.**_


	4. Chapter four getting word

Chapter four Getting word

Astrid paced the floor of the clubhouse. It had felt like weeks since Hiccup had left but it was only a day since he had left the edge. Astrid stopped and starred out over the ocean as if expecting to see him there, alas it wasn't so. She had a bad feeling, a feeling of dreed as if Hiccup had done something he would have never done before.

"Astrid?" A voice asked softly. Astrid turned around to see Ruffnut. "How are you doing?" She asked as she took up a place to Astrid's right.

Astrid looked back out to sea. "I- miss him. I'm scared for him." Ruffnut nodded. "Its defiantly not the Edge without Hiccup and Toothless, Stoick seemed very upset when he left."

"If my son were to turn agents everything he loved then I would be upset to." Astrid said in a serious tone. Ruffnut sighed nodding once more. "Look Astrid, they have Hiccup and we can't afford to lose any more riders, we look to you for orders. Tuff and I will follow them without hesitation."

"I may be leader but I can not replace Hiccup, I will not be able to live up to his leadership, I am an underling compared to Hiccup. He is a master strategist and can tame some of the feistiest dragons. To lose him is to lose a warrior in battle. He may not think about it Ruff, but he is a splitting image of his father and I can't help but feel broken without him to be here leading us." Astrid replied as she whipped away tears. Ruffnut frowned sadly. "I know what you mean Astrid, but there's nothing that we can do for him right now, not until the antidote blooms in a week's time."

Just then a terror landed on Ruffnut's head. It had a paper on it's leg. Astrid took the parchment off of the terror's leg.

Astrid read it over and looked horrified. "Clubhouse, meeting, NOW!" Ruffnut nodded and ran off to gather the other riders.

Once all the riders had arrived Astrid cleared her throat.

"It's from Heather, and it's not good news." Astrid stated.

"Get on with it, what does it say?" Snoutlout said inpasontly.

Astrid read it aloud:

 _Dear Astrid_

 _I'm sorry that I couldn't deliver this letter in person but with Hiccup knowing my secret he is blackmailing me, if I leave he'll rat me out to Dagur and Ryker, but that's not the worst part of it. Ryker has been allowing Hiccup to run wild, he is able to defeat Dagur and I without braking a sweat, he has secssussfully trained the Skrill for my brother to ride! But worst of all he beheaded one of Ryker's men right in front of me! They also shot Toothless with the same arrow they shot Hiccup with. They have only used it on dragons Hiccup is the first human to be given the liquid. If he excepts this life not even the antidote will cure him. I'll update you as I get more information._

 _-Heather_

Astrid looked up at the riders. Fishlegs looked apsalutly horrified, Snoutlout looked nervous and the twins were mixed between being amazed and shocked and she herself was scared.

"Hiccup, k-killed someone?!" Fishlegs asked.

"I guess so, but r-remember Fishlegs…that isn't Hiccup, it's the Black crystal making him act like that." Astrid said.

"But if he accepts it then it will be him." Snoutlout said standing up straight. "So, what's the plan?"

Astrid looked at each rider in turn. "Finish the armor, get the antidote, and save Hiccup. Nobody leaves the island, not without a group, and you will tell me where and why you're going. WE should also preper the edge in case Ryker or Dagur decide to attack, however knowing Hiccup he wouldn't dare try to attack us this early into joining them, he might want some sort of clarity before following through. Fishlegs and Meatlug will make gronkle iron, Snoutlout will shape it Hiccup's taught us all how to make armor, Ruffnut Tuffnut you'll fortify the edge, just like last time. I will try and get inside Hiccup's mind and see what he would be thinking."

"Understood." All the riders said before leaving.

Astrid sighed before walking towards Hiccup's hut. He had taken the Dragon eye with him before he left which raised concern to the riders. Astrid stopped in front of Hiccup's hut, opened the door and headed inside. She walked upstairs and over to his desk. She ran her hand over the drawings of inventions and of Toothless. It felt wrong to be here, to stand where he could no longer be.

She sat down at his desk and pulled out her own notebook and charcoal pencil that she had brought in her sutural. She stopped and closed her eyes. She visualised Hiccup with his black and green eyes holding a sword in his hand one of Ryker's men standing before him. She forced herself to watch as he swung the sword downwards severing the man's head from his body which fell to the ground heavy. Astrid put her hands over her mouth to keep herself from screaming bloody murder. Tears filled her eyes as she watched him make a sick and twisted smile. The smile of a killer.

Astrid's eyes flung open and she gasped for air as if she had forgotten how to breath. Her body trembled. She was afraid, was that really him in there? Or was the Hiccup she new gone forever?

Meanwhile

"Hiccup?" A man said.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and put down a drumstick and looked at the man who had called his name. "What do you want!" Hiccup growled narrowing his eyes as he reached for the hilt of his sword. He was inching for some entertainment while he ate. Sadly, this wouldn't come to pass as Dagur touched his hand.

"Don't." He whispered. Hiccup looked at the boy in shock, Dagur of all people, telling him no? What was this world coming to? "What is it?" Hiccup hissed.

"I-It's your N-Night F-Fury." The guard said. Hiccup emptily stilled his black leaving his eyes returning them to normal. "What about Toothless?"

"He's out of control!" The guard said. Hiccup jumped from his seat and raced past the guard. His legs burned but not anything like his wound on his arm. Hiccup stopped when he found destruction! Fires burned in place and blood spattered everywhere, not to mention burned corpses. Hiccup's eyes widened. "Oh gods what have I done? Why did I let them go anywhere near Toothless?" His eyes started to turn black once more but Hiccup forced it away. "Follow the path, find Toothless calm him down and try not to die in the prossece, great idea Hiccup."

Dagur and Heather joined him by his side. Heather looked away. Dagur just starred. "Did Toothless do this?"

Hiccup nodded grimly and looked at Dagur. Who noticed that he had normal eyes.

"So your you." Dagur said. Hiccup nodded. "Yeah and I advice you to not get involved, a pissed off Night Fury is not a friendly Night Fury."

"I'm going to agree with Hiccup their Brother." Heather said not looking at either of them. Dagur nodded. "Okay but don't die on me." He said jabbing his finger into Hiccup's chest. "I'm not planning on it." With that Hiccup ran off.

Hiccup slowed his pace. When he found who he was looking for. Toothless was cover in blood and wounds. "Hey bud, you're not looking to hot." Hiccup said in a soft voice. Toothless looked at Hiccup with harsh eyes but didn't move. Toothless cooed. Hiccup smiled softly. "I'm sorry bud, I didn't mean for this to happen, and I wish I could take it all back, we've both killed people and we didn't mean to do it, good people and dragons under the control of bad people do bad things."

Toothless slowly approached Hiccup and looked up at him with sad eyes. Hiccup ran his hand on Toothless' blood covered face. "Let's get you cleaned up." Hiccup said as he walked back towards the camp with Toothless in tow.

Above the edge

Astrid flew on Stormfly in the sky over the edge. She needed some time to clear her head, trying to think like Hiccup was hard enough but to think about how he was thinking now was imposable to do. All the sanarios to match up with how smart Hiccup is was very difficult to do, but she did know if they where to attack they would use Hiccup agents them, she didn't now how but they would use him. Stormfly dove suddenly shocking Astrid out of her thoughts. "Stormfly what are you doing!"

Stormfly skidded to a halt. To Astrid's shock she found a baby deadly natter who had a large gash on it's leg and torn wings. "You poor thing." Astrid said hopping off of Stormfly. The natter snarled at Astrid as threateningly as it could. Astrid opened her pouch and pulled out a bit of dragon nip and held it out to the baby and it relaxed and purred. Astrid put the dragon nip away and picked up the baby and got back on Stormfly. "She's alone, her mother or father would have protected her, how she got her is beyond me. Let's get her back to the edge."

Astrid landed Stormfly at Fishlegs house, and hoped off of Stormfly's back. Fishlegs looked up from his meditation and looked at the dragon in Astrid's arms before getting up to help. "What happened!" He asked as he looked at the small dragon.

"I'll tell you inside." Astrid said. Fishlegs nodded not waiting around to argue.

Astrid laid the sleeping dragon on the table. Fishlegs gathered different supplies. He looked at the natter with a frown. "Did you find her like this?" Fishlegs asked. Astrid nodded. "Yes and she was alone, if there was she wouldn't be in this concision. So the question is, how did she get her?" Astrid asked.

"She's old enough to fly, if I were to guess, she was attacked and flew with damaged wings, in my opinion I don't think she'll be able to fly ever again, not unless by some miracle that her wing could repair itself and if it's not broken beyond repair." Fishlegs said sadly. "So she was basically left for dead." Astrid said sadly looking at the natter. Fishlegs nodded grimly. "She won't last long out in the wild. She'll have to stay here and have extra care because she can't fly and catch food for herself."

"I'll look after Scarlet." Astrid said. "Scarlet?" Fishlegs asked.

"Her name, Scarlet." Astrid said looking at the red scaled natter. Fishlegs nodded. "Okay, I'll fix her up as best I can. I'll talk to you once I'm finished."

"Okay. Take care Scarlet." Astrid said before leaving.

Meanwhile

Hiccup used a rag as he washed the blood off of Toothless and around the wounds, Toothless whimpered every time the rag went over a sore spot. Hiccup aponagizing every time. Hiccup once the wounds where clean he put healing slave on the wounds before bandaging them with white gauze.

Hiccup stopped when he heard heavy footsteps stop behind him.

"I should kill your beast for killing my men, you now that don't you Hiccup." Ryker said holding his sword out towards them. Hiccup's eyes snapped to their black form. He laughed darkly. "I could kill you faster then you could even think about killing him. But you now better then that don't you Ryker, you now I could over power you, like Viggo you fear me. I remind you of him don't I?" He turned to look at Ryker with a devilish smile crossing his lips. Hiccup laughed psychotically. "And you know what? If I kill you I'd take over your entire fleet and I'd watch this pathetic little world burn, now we wouldn't want that now would we Ryky? Mumhahah. No, No we wouldn't. hehehaha. Now why did you come here?"

Ryker swung his sword out of anger but in the blink of an eye he found himself being chocked and have a sword stinking in his shoulder.

"Tisk, I thought you would head my warning Ryky oh well this is more fun any how. Now then, When I let go you'll tell me what I want to now if not, well hum ha-ha, we'll be here for a while." Hiccup said as he slowly removed his hand from Ryker's throat. "To tell you that you're lucky that you're nessacary and that you have a pass but the next time either of you kill my men out of turn their will be punishment."

Hiccup laughed again. "We do as we please, get in our way, and suffer the conaquncies."

Ryker winced as Hiccup yanked his sword out of his shoulder. He held it in his hand. With one last look Ryker stoked off. Hiccup smiled sourly. "You can come out now you two. I now you've watched this whole thing play out." Dagur and Heather hoped down from the trees they had hidden in. Hiccup looked at them.

"You, you-" Dagur was so existed that he couldn't even speak. Hiccup chuckled and flicked Dagur. "Stop fan-grilling Dagur, your better than that." Dagur couldn't stop smiling. Hiccup took a step back. "Okay now that's creepy."

"Um…excuse my brother, he's not used to having you like this, like him." Heather said. "Understandable, after all he is Deranged and I, well hahaha I'm more along the lines of psychotic." Hiccup said putting his hands on his hips.

Dagur hugged Hiccup tightly. "Agh! Release me or suffer, pick one." Hiccup growled as he gasped for air. Dagur realesed Hiccup. "You did something so gutsy I can't even-how did you move that fast!?" Dagur asked exitatly.

"Easy." Hiccup said flipping Dagur over with ease. He and Heather looked down at Dagur on the ground. "You my dear brother…are amazing." Dagur said.

Hiccup sighed and walked away. "Come one Toothless, time for dinner."

Toothless followed in behind Hiccup, leaving Heather alone with her brother.

"Dagur, what's with you and Hiccup? You know if you don't mind me asking." Heather asked.

"Three years I thought about him, three years in Alvin's dungeon. I became obsessed with him. Never did I dream that he could be just like me, and it's wonderful." Dagur said in reply.

Then Dagur ran after Hiccup. Heather stood there in silence. Finally, she shook her head at the thought. Dagur and Hiccup? A couple? Now that was a creepy thought.

 _ **A/N: Lol um, I didn't originally plan on that last part happening but it happened, I went there, now I'm going to curl up in a dark corner and question what little sanity I have. Thanks as always for reading, if you liked this chapter review.**_


	5. Chapter five Hiccup's Note

Chapter five Hiccup's note

 _ **A/N: Warning inappropriate behavior is within this chapter read at risk…Explanation is at the end…**_

Hiccup struggled as he forced himself to sit down in his courters. Forcing himself to be his humane self. He knew he had a lot to explain in little time he had control over his body.

He picked up the charcoal pencil and started writing.

 _Dear Astrid and the other riders,_

 _I have too much to explain and so little time. But here it is, I'm sorry for what I've done. I made a big mistake and it cost me my humanity. I turned ageist everyone I care about; Tuff was right when he called me a Traitor. I am a threat to you all and to Berk. There are so many things I wish I could undo and take back._

 _My only question would be for the Gods would be… "Is this where it all ends? Is this my fate?" But who am I to try and cheat fate? To cheat what could be the death of me? All I know is that I'm alone, I am lost without you all and I'm scared. Toothless and I have both killed some of Ryker's men… and even he fears me. But he has every right to be. He did this to me. If I were to return to the edge you'd all be in danger and I couldn't live with myself to watch, you all get hurt because of me. I trust you all, I've taught you all so much and you all have your special gifts, you all can survive. I know you will get the antidote regardless of the fact that we are heading for the antidote ourselves to destroy it. You must get it at all costs._

 _I trained the Skrill for Dagur and ever since he's been following me around like a love sick puppy, it's fracking me out._

 _Anyways the black crystal liquid is spreading towards my heart and I'm running out of time. I'm sorry guys. Oh and Astrid take care of them._

 _-Hiccup. H. Haddock_

Hiccup looked at the red terror and wrapped his letter to its leg and left his room to stand on deck of Ryker's ship before releasing the dragon. Ryker joined him, his wounded shoulder wrapped in gauze.

Hiccup didn't look at him. "You never used the black crystal liquid on a human before…so why use it on me?"

"Viggo had requested that we use you as the first human to be tested on." Ryker said not looking at Hiccup. "Then why did Gothi know what this was if it's never been used on humans." Hiccup said looking back but at an awcourd angle.

"Because of your wound it is the same as the ones the dragons have. Like your night fury. As for why Viggo wanted to use you is beyond me. All you've been is a nuisance." Ryker muttered. Hiccup laughed. "Me? A nuisance? No I believe Viggo is a smart man, he's kept himself hidden this whole time now hasn't he? That's because he is your boss. He is the one pulling your strings. He is your puppet master. Trust me Ryker he knows I'm a threat to his operation. He rather make me an ally of darkness then as a dragon rider! We think alike, he wants me to be your brains." Hiccup snapped.

Hiccup out of the corner of his eye caught sight of Ryker flinching. Hiccup broke his gaze from him and sighed. "But who am I to judge my captain, after all I have been disobeying orders however…" Hiccup turn his head back to an awcourd angle. "You can't kill me, Viggo wants Toothless and I alive after all, am I wrong?"

"No you're right as perusal, I can't kill you but that doesn't mean I let you run amuck. After all I've been observing your behavior over the past few days, and you are out of control. So you either follow orders or get looked up for a few hours." Ryker snarled.

For the first time since their chat began Hiccup turned to face Ryker. "Following orders? I would if they weren't so stupid or well, I don't know in the right of mind!" Hiccup realised a sigh. "I'll try to follow orders but don't expect him to listen very much!"

Hiccup's eyes flashed black to evasive the point. "He hates me and everyone else, piss him off and you're as good as dead." Then Hiccup's eyes turned black and green. "It's good to have control again, he really is a pain to deal with at times." Hiccup muttered in a dark voice.

Ryker backed away. "Why are you running Ryker? I'm not in the mood to kill things your good. What do you need?" Hiccup asked eyeing the hunter.

"We are close to a hunter island; we are stopping to check the traps." Ryker said.

"You will insure the safety of these dragon upon arrival to this ship, if I so much as see a wounded dragon you will meet my sword properly this time. Do I make myself clear Ryky?" Hiccup said.

Ryker nodded fearfully. "Yes Hiccup." Hiccup smiled. "Good. You may go."

Later Hiccup was in his quarters when a gaud came in. Hiccup looked at him. "Did I say you could enter my chambers? No I don't think so."

"To bad." The woman said as she grabbed Hiccup and ejected him with a blue liquid. Hiccup threw the man off him. His limbs instantly felt numb and his eyelids grew heavy. "What did you do to me!"

"No need to worry Hiccup, that should keep you from causing Ryker anymore trouble for a little while." The woman said taking Hiccup to his bed and wrapping him to his bed. Hiccup mustered a snarl from deep within his throat. "I will kill you for this!" was all Hiccup could say before passing out into uncontiouness.

Meanwhile on deck.

"It's been done Captain; he won't be bothering us any time soon." The woman that had approached said.

Ryker smiled at the man. "Good, things should go smoothly."

However, unknots to the men a surety deranged Viking overheard the news. "What did they do to Hiccup?"

"There are guards protecting the door to his room which has been locked, just in the event that his bounds don't hold him." The woman said.

"You've done me well Alex, pretepre the men." Ryker said broadly. Alex nodded and left to do as she was told.

Dagur walked out of his hiding spot and was spotted by Ryker. "Dagur I would like you and your Skrill to patrol the sky while we gather the dragons."

Dagur nodded. "Sure Ryker." Then he quickly hurried off to find his sister.

When he did eventfully find her he grabbed her hand and pulled her off to the side. "Heather I need you to do something for me." Dagur said with a sudden urgency which got Heather's ametit attention. "What's wrong brother I've never seen you like this?"

"They've done something to Hiccup, they didn't say what though, all I know is that Hiccup's locked in his room and subdued." Dagur said.

Heather narrowed her eyes. "And you're sure of this?"

Dagur nodded his head. "I over heard Ryker and Alex talking about it." Heather nodded her head. "Alright let's go check it out."

"I wish I could, but I can't. Ryker asked me to patrol the skies on Striker." Dagur said in a rather fowl tone. Heather frowned. "I'll help Hiccup Dagur, don't worry about it."

Dagur sighed but nodded his head before hugging Heather in a tight embrace. "Thank you." He said before releasing her and heading off to get Striker.

Heather then snuck off to Hiccup's quarters. When she arrived she found two of Ryker's men guarding Hiccup's door. A loud cry sounded from behind the door.

'Hiccup!?' Heather walked towards the door. "Halt who goes there!?" One asked. "Ryker asked me to cheek on how our guest is doing." Heather said as she stopped in front of Ryker's men. "I don't know Heather," Started the other. "Alex told us that no one is to enter or leave this room."

Another cry. "Ugh that's the tenth time he's done that!" The first guard snapped. "What if I said I could shut him up?" Heather said quickly. Both men looked at one another and nodded. Upon opening the door Heather snuck inside. Laying on the small bed was a tied down Hiccup. He was struggling and looked very uncomfortable. His head turned to look at her. His eyes were black and green, so it was clear which Hiccup she was dealing with however she wasn't expecting him to ask for help.

She approached him and looked him over. "What's wrong with you?"

"T-that g-girl- she ejected me with some sort of blue liquid, now there is only pain!" Hiccup growled out through clenched teeth as if trying to suppress another cry of pain. Heather already knew what they had done to him but it made matters all the more severe. "Blue ice liquid. It is the only known thing that counters the black crystal liquid that's in your body, both where dragon size douses. That's why your out of control on one hand and suffering on the other, with that much blue ice in your veins it's attacking your body fully intend of just your black crystal." Heather said. "So that's it, that's what she gave me? Agh! Help me!" Hiccup hissed again through clenched teeth. Heather looked around. "She had to have leaved a syringe around here, if she did I can remove the ice crystal liquid from your veins." Heather said desperately looking around the room. Moments later she found one and grabbed it and poked the needle through his red sleeve and pulled up the plunger of the needle drawing out blood. Heather shuttered at the sight of his blood, unlike the normal crimson red color Hiccup's blood was crimson black with hints of ice blue here and there. All she knew was that she had to remove as much of the Ice Crystal as posable! After about five minutes Hiccup had stopped wreathing in agony and was breathing more normally then when she had first found him. Hiccup looked at her with his black-green eyes. "I owe you a great deal Heather, I cannot thank you enough for helping me."

"I didn't do it on my own, Dagur was the one who told me that you needed help." Heather said brushing her hair behind her ear. Hiccup nodded his head respectfully. "Then I owe Dagur a great deal as well. Now then…" Hiccup said as he sat up and got out of bed. "We have some business to attend to, I should be receiving what I want in another moment or two." Hiccup said putting his hands behind his back. Heather was just about to question him when a terror flew into his room with the guards laying on the ground with Toothless growling at them. "Good boy Toothless, magnificent job." Hiccup said to the Night fury before taking the note from the terror. "Who's it from?" Heather asked eyeing the note sasisosly.

"From the big man, Viggo. I simply," Hiccup stopped in a moment of pause as he rolled his hand in a circle like motion. "Informed him of the successful testing of the Black Crystal Liquid experiment on me. I explained to him of all the things Ryker has failed in doing and why. In return Viggo has granted me the right as captain, as the leader of this army. I will scussed where Ryker has failed. Without mercy, I will kill the riders and bring Viggo their heads. I am Viggo's greatest weapons and I will snuff out that pathetic worm of a boy's light and only I shall exist in this world, oh Viggo will have his dragons trained and battle ready and nobody will stand in his way. Our agreement is still my dear Heather, even if I owe you I still know your secret and I will not haste to kill you if you step out of line, do we understand our place Miss Heather?"

Heather bowed her head. "I understand Captain Hiccup." Hiccup laughed a bit and smiled a devilish smile. "Good. Get Windsher and let's go find Dagur, I have a Hunter to kick down in more ways than one."

Heather nodded painfully. She hated this, hearing all of that come from Hiccup's own mouth struck fear into her heart, she loved Hiccup as her friend, she knew that this wasn't the boy she had known since they had been kids, Hiccup would help whatever the cost, even when she had dived them and got him and his friends in a heap of trouble with Alvin. It wasn't fair to Hiccup now and she could see behind those merciful eyes that deep down the Hiccup she knew was still in there. But know she was left with no choice, she would have to turn her back on her friends again in order to save herself then to suffer death by Hiccup's hand.

He smiled darkly. "You are a Traitor Heather, most would turn their backs on you." He took her chin into his grip. "But I'm not going to turn my back on you, oh no not at all, you want to know why I'm keeping your secret and you alive?" Heather said nothing. "Because you have value to me, but…even with value things will rust and become old and unwanted over time, such beauty like yourself would be a shame to go to waste, so young…" Hiccup stroked her hair with his spare hand and smelt it. "I like myself the wild one, you're wild aren't you Heather? Hem hem, yes, I wonder how you would act in bed? Hahaha!" Hiccup said licking her face.

Heather pulled away sharply and went to strike Hiccup with her fist. Her breaths where quick and out of control. Her heart felt like it was in her throat. Hiccup smiled harder as he stopped her punch with his hand. "Hehehe, wild, and fiery aren't we? We'll have to wait my Dear, for now we have much more important matters to take care of."

Heather's body trembled with fear she was scared stiff. "Who the Hell are you, and what have you done to the Hiccup I know!"

"Nothing yet, my Dear however I will control his body fully soon enough, and maybe then we can play together just you and I, I want to see just how breakable and wild you really are." Hiccup said laughing as he walked out of his room with Toothless by his side. "Come along my Dear." Hiccup called from down the hall. Heather took an uneasy breath and followed Hiccup unwillingly down the hall.

(with Astrid)

Astrid was in her house looking at Scarlet, unfortunately there was more wrong with the little dragon then before, she not only couldn't fly but she was blind as well, the Natter was a poor sight to behold, she was small for her age, she was weak, and barely had any muscle mass on her bones, as she was left to starve, she was the runt of her litter and it was painful to watch her. However, it scared her to feel that Hiccup was growing darker and darker and there was nothing within her power to stop it.

"Come here girl." Astrid said. The natter's head pricked up and sniffed the air and wobbled over to Astrid who stroked the dragon's scarlet scales. Scarlet cooed with conurn. "My friend was taken away from me by some monsters, I'm scared because I don't know how he is or how I'm going to get him back without endangering my friends." Astrid said.

Just then a terror flew in through her window. "Sharpshot?" Astrid asked as she took the note off of the dragon's foot.

 _Dear Astrid and the other riders,_

 _I have too much to explain and so little time. But here it is, I'm sorry for what I've done. I made a big mistake and it cost me my humanity. I turned ageist everyone I care about; Tuff was right when he called me a Traitor. I am a threat to you all and to Berk. There are so many things I wish I could undo and take back._

 _My only question would be for the Gods would be… "Is this where it all ends? Is this my fate?" But who am I to try and cheat fate? To cheat what could be the death of me? All I know is that I'm alone, I am lost without you all and I'm scared. Toothless and I have both killed some of Ryker's men… and even he fears me. But he has every right to be. He did this to me. If I were to return to the edge you'd all be in danger and I couldn't live with myself to watch, you all get hurt because of me. I trust you all, I've taught you all so much and you all have your special gifts, you all can survive. I know you will get the antidote regardless of the fact that we are heading for the antidote ourselves to destroy it. You must get it at all costs._

 _I trained the Skrill for Dagur and ever since he's been following me around like a love sick puppy, it's fracking me out._

 _Anyways the black crystal liquid is spreading towards my heart and I'm running out of time. I'm sorry guys. Oh and Astrid take care of them._

 _-Hiccup. H. Haddock_

Astrid broke into tears and fell to the floor of her hut. 'It can't be true; he couldn't be…losing? Could he?'

Astrid looked up out of her window and screamed. "Why did you do this! I thought you made Hiccup a Hero because it was his destiny! So why did you let them take him from me! I love him more than anything and you are to blame for this! You did nothing to help him and now I'm going to lose him like I lost my Uncle Finn! It's not fair!" Astrid sobbed holding Hiccup's note close to her heart. "It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair!" Astrid cried.

She was heartbroken, she was an emosanal wreck, she didn't know how to lead them, she didn't want to see Hiccup in so much pain, and to lose him only made matters worse, he had Heather backed into a corner, and who knows what else he would do, how many more people he would kill, how far gone he will really go in the end. The fear that they wouldn't get to him in time, there were only four more days until the plant would grow to save Hiccup but by then would it be too late?

After about an hour and a half Astrid had stopped crying, as much as she dared that is. She packed up her septal and stroked Scarlet's head and left out some fish. She wrote a note and left it on the kitchen table. "I'm sorry Scarlet but I have to do something." Astrid said before closing the door and going to the stables. She opened the door of Stormfly's cage and hoped onto her back. Astrid covered her face with something that she had made after she had met Heather, she had made her own mask and then with supplies in hand she flew off towards the open sea, praying that she would eventually find _him_ ….

 _ **A/N: Okay…lot of explaining to do I guess…**_

 _ **I originally never planned for that one part with Hiccup and Heather, I tried to go along with the whole turn your back on Traitors from the book series for HTTYD, and I guess I ended up with SAO ALO kinds of perv…That would be my first time writing that type of stuff because that stuff is POSION! I may write like that again maybe in this story but again I hadn't intently planned it just happened…Plez don't hate me for this. If it is too much, please tell me and I'll try never to write something like that again.**_

 _ **The whole shipping fiasco…I have no idea why I'm doing the Dagcup and the Hiccether shippings my two main shipping's with Hiccup is Hicstrid and Toothcup (DON'T BE HATEING OR JUDGING ME!)**_

 _ **Where do you guys think Astrid is going?**_


End file.
